Twiisted Metal What If
by Snow Flower Ice
Summary: What if they all were in high school.
1. Chapter 1

What if we we're in school….

It's hard for some people to go to school if you had or have an ambitious life. Some people want to killed there self because others are making them feel not loved or not give them enough respect. Some people call others bad. I for one reason don't call someone bad if they are just listen to music. People call me a bad girl just because I listen to rap and hip hop.

I was up flamboyant and ready for school. I was waiting for my half-brother, Bruce. He was in the bathroom getting ready for school. I hate school days. Every morning I would be done before Bruce, but he tends to look his best in his hat. I tell him every morning that his hat is not in the restroom. I don't even need his hat; they don't allow hats in school. He plays in there tell its 10 minutes before school starts. I remember this one time it toke him an hour in the restroom. And we had to stay after school that day. Well, that's Bruce for you.

"Yo, Bruce?! We have school in 9 minutes! "I shouted by the restroom door.

"Give me a sec sis! I need my hat!" He shouted back at me on the other side.

"I knew it" I said.

Bruce finally came out of the restroom. I walked over to his desk and picked up his had underneath the desk and had it to him. He put it on. As soon as he was out of the bathroom we heard are school bus honk outside by ware house. I guess the school bus was here. Me and Bruce grabbed are school bags and ran out the door. I was right. The school bus was outside. I walked on the bus after my brother did. Are bus driver was the Mr. Preacher. As again, there were no seats any ware on the stupid bus. Needles Kane and his little click friends hogged it all up. They always start drama and roomers. They love to pick on everyone. And they are annoying! My brother Bruce set down by his best friend. No one knows his name. He never tells the world it. Not even the teachers know his name.

"Angel! Set here by me and Chuckie!" Shouted Krista.

I walked over to her. She made Chuckie scoot over and I sat down beside her. I looked out the window and saw Scott Campbell running with the school bus. I guess he wanted to get on, but the Mr. Preacher won't let him. I take my mp3 out of my book bag and I begin listen to it. I listen to one of my favorite songs, "Don't Forgot about Dre" by Eminem and Dr Dre himself. Krista and Chuckie were talking.

8 minutes passed and I heard a big explosion on the bus. I take my head phones off. Chuckie was some reason laughing. I looked at Chuckie.

"What was that sound?" I asked Chuckie.

"Mike sat a bomb up Dave's butt because Dave was trying to get freaky with Mike. Mike didn't like. No one knows what happen to Dave. He just went up in the air and never came back down." Chuckie laughed.

"Chuckie where you stalking them?" I asked.

He just stared at me. I turn around in my seat and looked behind me. I saw Carl dancing on his seat. He must have been dancing to the song that the bus driver was playing "If Music Be The Food Of Love (Play On)". Something I wouldn't hear, but it's on them. He was sitting by Miranda. Miranda was eating chips and dancing with her head dancing to the music to. Jamie was sitting on the other side across from him. She was sitting by Smith. Everyone don't know his name to, he keeps it top-secret. I sat down back in my seat. Mr. Preacher got up from the front of the diver will and walks in the back by us.

"All right, who made that big detonation?" He asked us all.

Mike turn his head and looks out the window. The bus diver knows who it was to. He gave Mike a dirty expression.

"It looks like Mike is the one who lost one of the students." He believed.

Mike didn't response to Mr. Preacher. He was trying to ignore him. The bus driver was getting madder and madder.

"That's it! That's the 3ed person you did that this week. You did it to Sophia, Axel, and now DAVE as well. When we get to school you're in trouble mister!" He said in a very angry voice.

The bus diver went back up in the front and begins driving again. I put my headphones back on. It didn't take very long when we got to school. When we got there Mr. Preacher toke Mike to the principal Calypso's office. I followed Bruce off the bus and walked into the school with him. He stopped by his best friend. I was by them to. Bruce and his friend were talking about their girlfriends. I thought to myself that I would like it if I had a lover.

"Hey Angel how are you?"

It was Angela. She was one of the girls in the school that never picked on me like Krista. She loves to give people chances even if they already broke them.

"I'm doing fine." I smiled at her.

"Hey, in gym class we well be swimming. Do you forget to bring your swim suit?" She asked me.

"OH! That's right. I forgot my swim suit at the house." I told her.

"I thought this might happen. I brought an extra one. Don't worry, girl." She told me.

I thanked her. The bell ding and it was time for school to start. I walked to my locker and open it with the combination. I got what I need and went off to my first class.

I was in science class. It seems that Mr. Scarf was not here yet. And when you meet Mr. Scarf, he is a bit strange. He does things impossible and somehow was doing it. He one time toke us on a field trip to the a castle. It took us 7 days to get back to school! I took my seat in a chair next to Raven. Raven's grandpa is the one who was teaching are class "Mortimer Scarf" was his name. The funniest thing is that Raven loves to wear dark colors just like Mortimer. Hmph, maybe it runs in the scarf family. Or maybe only they or she takes after him.

Mr. Scarf came into the room with his graded papers and sat down in his moving chair. The Class got silent and we all were watching him as he was writing on his papers. Some of the students were whispering. I was just watching Mr. Scarf with some other students. Mr. Scarf stands up again and goes over to the chalk board. He picked up the piece of chalk and begins writing on the board. He wrote "Todays assailment we are going to learn how to make things fly". The class's eyes got big. Even mine. How on earth can we do that? Is he out of his mind? I was asking myself this question.

"Class today we are going to make things fly." He said with a smile.

"We can't do that!" Shouted Doll face.

"Yeah, that's impossible!" Cried John.

"Now, sure it is. With a little magic." He said.

"This isn't magic school bus!" Shouted Scott.

Mr. Scarf holds his hands together and a broom appeared in it. We all were so shocked. Ken and Lance fainted. Needles, Axel, John, Mr. Grimm, and Cage the click group were all laughing at them. Raven stood up and walks over to the teacher. He stared at her.

"Pappy Mortimer, behave and don't show your magic to others." She told him.

Mortimer despaired the broom and told Raven to go sit down. She did as he said. The teacher goes over to the board and starts drawing funny looking pictures.

The first class was finally over and I was walking to the next class. I stopped though because I went to the restroom. After I went I was washing my hands. Amber and Meter maid was in there talking. They were talking about skipping next bell. They never really go to classes and they never get in trouble. I left the restroom just in time for 2ed bell. As soon as I got in there, the bell ringed. I took my seat. Now this class was Mr. Ash. Mr. He was the history was such a good looking man and haves respect to me than any other students other than his 2 kids. Every time I go in this class, I just want to rub all over him.

Mr. Ash was sitting in his chair. He got up and begins writing on the board. When he was writing I was staring at his butt as it was moving to the motion that he was doing. I begin to blush at him and it was making me want him even more.

"We are going to learning struggle for north America. Who can read for me?" He asked the class.

"Oh! Me sir." Said Miranda

"Okay, please read page 120 in your history book."

"In the 1600's, Frances, the Netherlands, England, and Sweden joined Spain in setting North America. North America did not yield vast treasure or office a water passage to Asia, as they had hoped." She said.

"Good job, Miranda" Said Mr. Ash.

All threw out the class I just kept staring at Mr. Ash. My eyes would not come off of him. It felt like my face now was on fire! I was blushing too much at him. I wanted to go tell him.

"Angel, are you sick?" Mr. Ash asked me.

"N-NO! I'm fine… I'm…"

Before I could tell him my lie I fainted on to the floor.

I woke up with being dizzy. I rubbed my eyes to get my eyes to work again. I looked around the room. It looked like the nurses office and I was lying on a bed. I guessed it that Mr. Ash turn me on so much I fainted. I looked at the clock at the top of the wall. It was 10:05. It was almost time for 3ed bell. I got up from the bed and left the nurses office. I went back into 3ed bell and the bell wrong. Everyone left. I watched them looked walked right out of the class room. I looked at Mr. Ash. He was laying back in his chair gazing at me. I walked over to him and stopped by his chair.

"You came back to see what is your homework?" He asked me.

I didn't answer him. I was just staring at him and his sexy body.


	2. Chapter 2

Jimmy got off his chair and started walking over to me. My heart begins to vibration and thump like crazy more than ever! He touched my hand. My face became more and more red. He hand me a paper in the other one. I felt like a very dumb person now.

I walked out of his class room with my face on fire!(Meaning that I was blushing) I felt like a real moron. Who was I kidding? I bet he didn't like me like that. He probable likes someone else, or he was married. Of course he wouldn't. I'm a student and he was a teacher. We are two different worlds. Plus he is way older than me.

Walked into my next class which was Math. My teacher in that class is name Mrs. Periwinkle. She was the boy that had no names mom. My brothers best friend. He and his mom are very strange. They eat nothing more than bread. She even tells her son to clean his panties.

"Now Ass Hole" Said Mr. Grimm.

"It's Axel, you cream ass whip." Said Axel.

"And I can care less if your name is fucked up. You have to clean the class up today after class. Got that?" Mr. Grimm told him.

"Got it, Mr. Grimm Dick." Said Axel.

"Hey!" Shout Mr. Grimm.

Mr. Grimm and Axel started fighting and beating each other up. I sat down and was rolling laughing. Mrs. Periwinkle came in the room and was laughing to. It took us 5 minutes to calm everyone down from the humor. After that Mike came in the room looking very mad. He hand Mrs. Periwinkle a piece of paper then he sat down next to me still mad.

"Can someone stick a sick up a fucking donkey?!" Shouted Sweet Tooth.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Stu.

"He wants to have sex with his own mother." Said Mikie.

"Oh! That's also me man. I had sex with my mom when I was 3. She finally died after I was 4." Said Stu.

Everyone begins laughing again. I couldn't stop laughing myself. I fell off my chair and still could not stop laughing.

That bell was finally over and It was lunch time. I went to lunch with my brother Bruce and his strange friend. Angela was there to.

"Man my ass hurts a lot this week. Said Bruce.

"Really. Mine itches with a lot less bread." Said Bruce's friend.

"You two are missed up." I said with a little laugh.

"Man you two boys are strange…. Out should go to the zoo and tell them to clean you with a mud brush." Said Angela.

"That's just as strange as them." I told her.

"Guess what I did last night when I was watching my dog dancing?" Asked Angela.

"You feel a sleep?" I said.

"YES I! Wait….. how did you know.?" Said Angela.

"Because Iwas there. How do you think I went home? You feel asleep on me." I told her.


End file.
